Bevelle
Bevelle is a city in the game Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. It is the capital of Spira and also the base of operations of the Yevon religion and then New Yevon party. It is Yuna's hometown where she was born and lived until the day her father defeated Sin. Bevelle hides its fair share of secrets, such as its reliance on the machina that Bevelle itself forbade. In fact, whenever Yuna visits Bevelle, whether it be with her guardians or the Gullwings, she manages to stumble upon a new dungeon every time. In the English localization, Bevelle is . History Bevelle and Zanarkand fought a ravaging war that Bevelle was winning due to its powerful machina. However due to circumstances, the war was never truly finished, and Sin was created. Yu Yevon made a pact with Yunalesca that Bevelle would be immune from its attacks as long as it taught the Yevon teachings. Thus, it became the center of Yevon. One thousand years later, when Sin was defeated for good, Bevelle was in turmoil and the Yevon teachings faded away. However, it was not long until Trema founded New Yevon, which was supposedly formed to help people who felt that the times were rapidly changing and leaving them behind. Bevelle Temple Situated inside Bevelle Temple is a Chamber of the Fayth where the Aeon Bahamut can be obtained in Final Fantasy X. Its architecture uses sophisticated Machina and robots much to the surprise of Wakka. The temple Fayth is a little boy who serves as Tidus' guide in Spira. Temple Aeon *Bahamut Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving a labyrinth and moving walkways powered by machina. Dungeons of Bevelle As well as the Temple, Bevelle houses three other expansive dungeons. Final Fantasy X The Via Purifico is a dungeon from where there is supposedly no escape. Yuna and her guardians were sentenced to death in the Purifico for murdering Maester Seymour in two sections: the above-water labyrinth (Yuna, Auron, Lulu, and Kimahri) and the underwater sewers (Rikku, Tidus, and Wakka). After overcoming several trials, including fighting one of the rival summoners and Evrae Altana, they escaped. Final Fantasy X-2 The Via Infinito is a dungeon comprised of 100 levels. It is accessible on the fifth chapter of X-2 as a side quest. Two Crimson Spheres can be found on early levels of the dungeon. The deeper part of the dungeon resolves a few minor unanswered questions such as the fate of Lord Trema who mysteriously disappeared shortly after founding New Yevon. The Bevelle Underground is below the temple area. The Gullwings found their way in by jumping into the hole that used to be the statue of Bahamut. Under that is an even bigger expanse that houses the entry into the tunnels that finally lead to the chamber containing Vegnagun. Open Areas *Bevelle Highbridge *Bevelle Temple Secret Places *Via Purifico Sewer Dungeon *Via Infinito Cloister Dungeon *Bevelle Temple Underground Enemy formations Tower of Light *Warrior Monk (Rifle) x2, Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) *Warrior Monk (Rifle), YAT-99 *Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) x2, YKT-63 Via Purifico *Aqua Flan, Cave Iguion x2 *Aqua Flan, Sahagin x2 *Bat Eye, Swamp Mafdet *Bat Eye x2 *Cave Iguion x2, Sahagin *Maze Larva *Sahagin x3 *Grothia (Boss) *Pterya (Boss) *Spathi (Boss) Sewer *Octopus, Sahagin x2 *Octopus x2 *Phlegyas, Remora x2 *Phlegyas x2 *Remora, Sahagin *Evrae Altana (Boss) Highbridge *YKT-63, Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) x2 *YKT-63, YAT-99 x2 *YKT-63 x2, YAT-99 *Seymour Natus, Mortibody (Boss) Gallery Image:Bevelle.png|Bevelle Artwork Image:bevelle1.jpg|Palace of St. Bevelle (The Temple) Image:bevelle2.jpg|infiltrating Bevelle Image:bevelle3.jpg|Yuna and guardians at trial Image:Spira-InsideCityof-Bevelle.jpg|the top of the temple, where the wedding took place. de:Bevelle Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Towns Category:Temples